1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medical device, and in particular, a cryoablation catheter and system for freezing and destroying biological tissues.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cryosurgical therapy involves the application of extremely low temperature and complex systems designed to suitably freeze the target biological tissue to be treated. Many of these systems use cryoprobes with particular shapes and sizes that are designed to contact a selected portion of the tissue without undesirably effecting adjacent healthy tissues or organs. Extreme freezing is produced with refrigerants that are introduced through a flexible or rigid probe. The freezing is then applied to the target tissue through a thermal transfer element formed as a part of the probe and limited to applying the freezing to a relatively small location.